It is known, according to prior art Japanese patent JP2006168432 and referring to FIG. 1, that an air conditioner 1 comprises a butterfly-type air mix door 5, and opens and closes the cool air, warm air, and diverting passages, to control the temperature of the air provided to an occupant space.
While the temperature of the air is controlled to a predetermined temperature, an undesired effect is created when dense, cold air from the evaporator does not mix well with the dry, hot air from the heater core, and stratified air is delivered to the occupant space. Stratified air includes distinct layers of hot and cold air insufficiently mixed.
An occupant experiences air flow with hot and cold spots instead of a desired steady flow of non-stratified air at the predetermined temperature.
Therefore, what is needed is a HVAC assembly that includes a temperature mixing valve that controls the temperature of the air to a predetermined temperature and additionally produces a uniform, non-stratified air flow that is delivered to the occupant space.